


Make Love To Me

by yeoliez



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 06:06:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16867528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeoliez/pseuds/yeoliez
Summary: You're awakened in the middle of the night by the sound of music as your boyfriend works diligently in the studio, and you decide to go check on him and offer him some company.





	Make Love To Me

It was late when you first heard the distant sound of music, and though you weren’t fully asleep yet, the sound had your eyes fluttering open and glancing towards the still open bedroom door.

The light in the hall was on and from downstairs, somewhere just under your bedroom, you could hear Chanyeol composing, producing, working hard instead of sleeping, which had been becoming routine for him lately. You shifted out of bed slowly, padding as quietly as possible across the floor and down the stairs.

When you reached the door to his studio, it was standing wide open and Chanyeol was sitting, headphones on, swiveling side to side in his desk chair, strumming his guitar. His hair was tousled from his fingers running through it far too many times, a nervous or sometimes impatient habit of his.

He had been in the studio when you brought home dinner and the two of you shared a meal at his desk while he played the songs he was working on for you, seeking your praise more than anything else. With hopeful glances at you every so often, he would light up like a Christmas tree anytime you bopped along to the music or exclaimed at a particular part that you liked.

Still there, at least by the time you got out of bed it sounded like he was really getting somewhere with it. At least, to you. Chanyeol stopped mid strum, exclaiming in annoyance as he thrusts his guitar into it’s stand and he runs both hands through his hair, his headphones dropping off onto his shoulders as the chair turns fully around and he finally realizes you’re standing in the doorway.

“Did I wake you?” He asks with a sigh, hands dropping heavily into his lap.

“No, I just came to check on you before I do fall asleep…” You tell him briefly, “You should try to get some sleep tonight, honey. You’ve been working too hard.”

“Are you really tired?” Chanyeol asks you, his hands reaching for you hopefully, “I need my muse…”

“Baby~” You can’t help but to crack a smile, “Why don’t you just come to bed with me?”

“I’m almost finished.” He says, an echo of the same words he had said to you after dinner, and he grins widely at you, before putting on the saddest pout, “Don’t leave me.” 

You roll your eyes at him even as you shuffle across the studio and stand between his knees. Once you’re within arms reach, Chanyeol tugs you down onto his lap and presses a delicate kiss to your temple.

“Just a few minutes,” He promises you, “Then we’ll go to bed together.”

“Fine.” You settle into his lap, head tucked into the crook of his neck, watching as he works. He unplugs the headphones so that you can hear everything, and eventually he pulls the other desk chair out for you, so his hands and lap are free to play guitar or piano.

“A few minutes” turns out to be well over an hour, and you’re growing very tired. Chanyeol is pleased with his progress, hyped up and dancing in his seat as he listens to the track back, eyes on you, waiting for a bigger reaction, but you just can’t muster one up besides a broad, sleepy smile and an encouraging nod of your head.

“Do you like it?” He asks you as the track fades out, hopeful and worrying his bottom lip with his teeth.

“I love it,” You assure him. “The lyrics are really sweet.”

“I wrote it about you, y’know.” Chanyeol says casually, leaning back in his desk chair, his knees falling open as he looks at you over his closed fist, pressed against his bottom lip.

“You did?” This admission has you perking up quite a bit, and you beam over at him as he nods his head in affirmation. Of course, it’s not the first song Chanyeol has written about you, and it probably won’t be the last either. But each one is special, from his heart, and it never ceases to amaze you that his source of inspiration is…you.

It’s not hard to believe that you’re his muse when he looks at you the way he does. Eyes sparkling as if all the stars in the sky reside there, in the deep, sweet chocolate of his eyes, his lips curved in the softest smile, as if he knew inner peace when he stared at you. It made your chest swell and your heart skip several beats.

“I love you so much, Chanyeollie,” You’ve maybe told him this a thousand times today alone, but you always mean it just a little bit more every single time it’s said.

You move to sit back on his lap again, straddling him this time and you intended to kiss him, but you find yourself just admiring him for a few moments first, fingers tangling in his soft dark hair.

“I love you, too, baby.” He smirks, big hands sliding under your shirt and up your spine. He hugs you to his chest and his mouth parts, tongue sneaking out to wet his lips just before he reached the back of your neck and tugged you down to meet his mouth.

Chanyeol kisses you lazily; like he has all the time in the world to indulge in your lips and tongue. Before long you’re grinding down against him and you tug his hair, pulling his head back. Chanyeol’s tongue is still seeking you out for an inch or two and you bite your lip to stifle your smile as you grin down at him.

“Make love to me.” To tell him playfully, your cheeks heating up as he beams up at you, brighter than the sun.

Chanyeol’s head tilts briefly to the side and he smiles up at you briefly before he’s standing with you in his arms and carrying you effortlessly until he can press you up against the wall, his hips digging into you.

The flimsy pj set you were wearing had very easy access for a greedy man with big, strong hands. He had your tits out over the neck of the tank top and was stroking your pussy with just a simple shift of your panties to the side. 

“You want me to make love to you?” He asks you, amused by the phrasing but he can’t deny the thundering of his heart in his chest, rattling about so rapidly that you could feel it on your chest and you could practically hear it beating in rhythm with your own.

“Please.” You reply simply, too tired and far too needy to play games with him as he rolls your nipple across his palm and his tongue absentmindedly traces around the other.

Chanyeol is fully fixated on your breasts. He loves the feel of your nipple on his tongue, stiff against his lips and teeth. His fingers press inside of you almost like an afterthought, still for the most part as he holds you against the wall with his body and his mouth pays special attention to each breast. He moans as he sucks, stares up at you as he licks, and before long you’re clenching tight around two of his thick digits, coming short and quick but very intensely.

“That’s my girl,” He chuckles, moving his mouth up to meet your own in a messy kiss. He lowers you gently to the ground, never breaking the kiss until one hand cradles your face and he presses his two middle fingers between your lips, whispering, “Suck.”

The taste of your orgasm was slick on his digits, and you dutifully sucked until the taste was gone, while his eyes flashed and he ground his cock into your palm. You gripped him through his pants, your fingers working to press the sweat pants down enough so you could feel his warm skin bare.

Before your fingers could properly wrap around his dick, Chanyeol pulls away from the wall with a grunt and he’s tugging you by the hand, rushing up the stairs and back to your bedroom. You struggle to keep up with him, two steps for every one that he makes with his long ass legs but eventually, he picks you up and tosses you on the bed.

There’s a brief scramble to get out of your clothes, Chanyeol’s eyes glued to you so that he’s not paying attention and he stumbles his way onto the bed, catching himself on his elbows. You’re laughing at him as he crawls the rest of the way up to you, dragging one leg open and slotting himself between your spread thighs.

“Now,” He says with a sigh, kissing the corner of your lips as you smile up at him, and he trails his mouth down to your neck, grinding his hips in a circle until his cock brushes right up against you, “You wanted me to make love to you, hm?”

You nod your head, eyes shut and smiling towards the sky as he nudges his way inside of you little by little, hands far too busy holding one another to properly guide his cock to your entrance but he gets there, groaning softly into your ear.

Chanyeol thrusts deep and slow, rolling his hips into you from above while you wrap all your limbs around him and hold him close. He doesn’t stop kissing you - whether it’s your neck, your mouth or your breasts, his mouth is continually humming between little smacking, kissy sounds and his tongue is always busy with you in some way.

You rock together, keeping a steady pace and building yourselves up. Chanyeol can feel that you’re about to cum and he pulls away long enough to look down at you with a smile, and he whispers to you, “Not just yet, baby.”

He kisses you until your orgasm fades, his hips still and cock throbbing deep inside of you. When he feels like you’re ready, he keeps moving once more, building you all the way back up from the start for a second time. The only difference is this time, his thrusts pick up the pace just a little, determined, and he’s grunting noisily now, nearing his own end.

Chanyeol pushes up and leads with his hips, thrusting harder and deeper as one hand frantically reaches between you to circle your clit, desperately needing you right there with him as he groans, “Ah~ jagiya, I’m cumming, I need you to cum, cum for me, now~”

It happens simultaneously. He bottoms out inside of you and as he paints your insides white, you cling to him, writhing under neath him as you cum. Chanyeol leans down just before it ends and he kisses you, swallowing down your cries of passion and rolling his hips languidly to finish you off.

“How was that?” He asks you with a smirk as he rolls off of you, “Feel good?”

“Amazing.” You breathe, “You’re amazing, Yeollie.”

He grins at you, “Yeah. I know.”

You laugh, turning over and curling up into his side. “I love you.”

“I know.” Chanyeol says again, but his voice is much softer as he presses a sweet kiss to your forehead. “I love you, too.”


End file.
